


Second Chances

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes cranky old bastards fall in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Honestly, there were times that Bobby thought that he was too old for love. He was a cranky old man who was set in his ways. After Karen's death, Bobby stayed far away from the dating scene. Instead, all of his energy went into hunting things that went bump in the night and raising two boys that Bobby thought of as his own sons. So when Jody decided to ask him out on a date, Bobby was about to say “no.” 

Of course, she had to ask in front of Sam and Dean who had decided to answer for him. As much he loved the two idjits, there were times that Bobby wanted to throttle them with his bare hands. Unfortunately, in this case the boys had been right and Bobby found himself falling in love again after all those years alone. 

Now, he was still a cranky old bastard and there were times that Bobby probably got on Jody's nerves but that didn't stop him from loving her. And when he got down on one bum knee to ask her to marry him; the boys decided to answer for Jody this time. Thankfully, she agreed and one year later, Jody became Jody Mills-Singer.


End file.
